SpaceGodzilla vs. Destoroyah
SpaceGodzilla vs. Destoroyah is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Godzilla has fought many strong and powerful monsters, but of all the ones he fought, these two have came close to being his ultimate match, a battle to determine who was truly Godzilla's most powerful foe! Interlude Wiz: Godzilla may have beat Gamera, but now, we are pitting two of his most powerful enemies against each other. Boomstick: SpaceGodzilla, the cosmic saurian... Wiz: And Destoroyah, the living Oxygen Destroyer. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. SpaceGodzilla Wiz: Biollante and Mothra both entered space after their respective battles with Godzilla, and each brought G-Cells with them. Unfortunately, some of these Godzilla cells entered a black hole, where they were exposed to the energy of an untold multitude of stars. The genetic material was altered, and a new beast was born: SpaceGodzilla. Boomstick: Now, we're talking! Wiz: SpaceGodzilla headed to Earth, but M.O.G.U.E.R.A was deployed against it. M.O.G.U.E.R.A unfortunately turned out to be little in the way of a challenge whatsoever. Boomstick: SpaceGodzilla fought Godzilla and kicked his ass and kidnapped his son. That is evil bullshit right there! Wiz: Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A teamed up in their final battle against SpaceGodzilla, but even then, SpaceGodzilla proved to be a challenge for them. Boomstick: He destroyed M.O.G.U.E.R.A, but was unprepared for Godzilla's Hyper Spiral Ray. Wiz: SpaceGodzilla has regeneration just like Godzilla, but has different weapons. He can fire a Corona Beam, can summon crystal spires to increase his power, flight, telekinesis, can summon a crystal shield, can unleash bolts of energy from his shoulder crystals, can emit an aura that causes electric disturbances, is able to implant cosmic power in structures that can transmit a signal and have them as an energy source, and can conduct energy through his touch. Boomstick: SpaceGodzilla kicked Godzilla's ass in their first fight, kidnapped Godzilla Junior, destroyed M.O.G.U.E.R.A, and proved to be a challenge for both Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Wiz: But SpaceGodzilla has his limits. If his shoulder crystals are destroyed, then he is powerless. Boomstick: So can SpaceGodzilla defeat his opponent, or is he down and out? Destoroyah Wiz: After the first Godzilla was killed in 1954, the Oxygen Destroyer mutated a colony of Precambrian crustaceans into this loathsome beast: Destoroyah. Boomstick: BEST NAME EVER! Wiz: In it's Microscopic form, Destoroyah can inject victims with Micro-Oxygen. Boomstick: That's it? Lame. Wiz: In its Juvenile form, Destoroyah can expel a Microscopic Beam and can inject victims with Micro-Oxygen, can burrow underground, and can combine with others into its Aggregate form. Boomstick: In it's Aggregate form, DESTOROYAH can fire a Microscopic Beam, can inject victims with Micro-Oxygen, is an extraordinary jumper, and can change into its Flying form. Wiz: In it's Flying form, Destoroyah can... well, fly, can fire a Microscopic Beam, and change back into it's Aggregate form. Boomstick: But nothing could prepare you for his final form. Destoroyah's final form is seen Boomstick: HO-HO-HOLY SHIT! He looks just like Satan! Wiz: In this form, Destoroyah can fire a Microscopic Beam, has a Horn Katana, can fly, has a conductive tail, can divide, can fire Oxygen Absorber Mines, and an Oxygen Destroyer Bomb. Boomstick: Originally, DESTOROYAH was going to fire a beam out of his chest. We'll call that beam the "Oxygen Destroyer Beam", and we will include it in this battle. Wiz: Destoroyah killed Godzilla Junior and survived Burning Godzilla's Hyper Spiral Ray. Boomstick: Only one problem: He is vulnerable to cold temperatures. Wiz: Destoroyah may have what it takes to win this battle. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Tokyo, Japan. Nothing too big is going on. Then SpaceGodzilla appears and begins to rampage. Destoroyah then arrives and roars at SpaceGodzilla. SpaceGodzilla roars back. Announcer: Fight! Destoroyah fires his Microscopic Beam, but SpaceGodzilla summons his crystal shield, deflecting it back at Destoroyah, making him roar in pain. SpaceGodzilla then grabs Destoroyah in his telekinesis and throws him. Destoroyah flies at SpaceGodzilla, but SpaceGodzilla flies above and lands on his back, pinning him to the ground. Destoroyah throws him off with his tail and fires at SpaceGodzilla, making him roar in pain. SpaceGodzilla turns around and fires his Corona Beam at Destoroyah, making him roar in pain. Destoroyah then kicks SpaceGodzilla in the stomach before grabbing his tail and spinning him around and throwing him. SpaceGodzilla flies upward. Destoroyah roars angrily at him, demanding him to come down and fight. SpaceGodzilla roars in response and fires his Corona Beam. Destoroyah flies upward and bites on SpaceGodzilla's chest and fires his Microscopic Beam, making SpaceGodzilla roar in pain. Destoroyah punches SpaceGodzilla in the stomach twice before using his Horn Katana to slice off his left shoulder crystal. SpaceGodzilla roars in pain. Destoroyah then grabs SpaceGodzilla and throws him. He then readies his Oxygen Destroyer Beam. SpaceGodzilla turns around. Destoroyah fires. SpaceGodzilla manages to bring up the shield at the last second, deflecting it back at Destoroyah. Destoroyah roars in pain and then dissolves into a skeleton. Announcer: K.O.! Boomstick: Oh my Godzilla! That was awesome! Wiz: Destoroyah may have had his Horn Katana and Oxygen Destroyer Beam, but SpaceGodzilla's shield and regeneration saved him in the end. Boomstick: Also, if DESTOROYAH turned into his Juvenile forms, SpaceGodzilla would pwn them. Wiz: He also took on two monsters and was killed by Burning Godzilla's Hyper Spiral Ray, while Destoroyah was killed by masers and was defeated by Godzilla Junior. Boomstick: Those are two of the most fatal flaws I ever heard! Wiz: Also, Godzilla has two brains, so SpaceGodzilla has to have the same. Boomstick: And the more crystals he summons, the more powerful he will be. Wiz: Finally, he has the DNA of a monster who could easily beat Destoroyah. Boomstick: DESTOROYAH just got destroyed. Wiz: The winner is SpaceGodzilla. Trivia * Originally, SpaceGodzilla was going to kill Destoroyah by impaling him with a crystal spire. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Radiation themed Death Battles Category:Radioactive battle Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:"Destroyer of Worlds" Themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles